The Night before Christmas
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: Remy LeBeau finds himself in trouble on Christmas Eve, who will he turn too. ONE SHOT! Set after Under Lock and Key….Slash!


Summary: Remy LeBeau finds himself in trouble on Christmas Eve, who will he turn too. ONE SHOT! Set after Under Lock and Key….Slash!

The Night before Christmas

9090909090909090

It was the night before Christmas, and he got himself in the biggest trouble with his boss. The Cajun ran down an unknown road panting for breathe. Every five seconds he'd turn to see if he was being followed. He grimaced, pained seared through his thigh and up to his chest. He was bleeding terribly. He stopped running for a minute and sat himself at a bus stop. His fast breathe slowed; he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. Remy started to shake as the cold weather began to kick in. One simple mistake almost cost him his life.

The Acolytes were at a mission, trying to get Magneto the largest stone made of pure amethyst. Gambit was meant to turn of the alarm system of a museum. He was hanging on ropes being pulled down slowly, by Pyro and Colossus, however just as he went to disarm it, he sneezed and dropped the pair of scissors that he was going to use. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor, but just as he did, his hand swiped a red beam and set of the alarm. Of course the Acolytes left before the guards could show up.

Of course as soon as Gambit returned to the lair, Magneto blew into hysteria. He slapped, kicked, punched, hit, beat and destroyed Gambit as much as he could. For good measure he sent a long metallic spear at Gambit's left thigh, sending it straight through. It wasn't until Colossus and Pyro ran into the room and stopped Magneto, did Magneto stop attacking Gambit. Colossus pulled Magneto away from the Cajun and Pyro dragged Remy out of the room and help him pack so he could leave.

Remy shook while he looked around. In front of him was a library, and behind him a cemetery, and next to that was a church. He shivered, he never liked libraries, cemeteries were naturally spooky and the church at night was so much different. He looked at it and swallowed. He'd rather be in the cemetery with man eating zombies then in a church at night. He'd go anytime during the day, but at night, when he was the only person inside it, hell no!

An owl hooted from the cemetery. Gambit jumped slightly. Something ran across the roof of the library. Gambit's head shot up to the noise. And from the church, wind chimes sounded. Gambit's eyes bulged before he took of running down the street. Not many things scared Gambit but wind chimes were one of the few.

He kept running until he ran right past house that caught his attention. It was the only house in sight Gambit prayed they'd have a good first aid kit. He ran into the garden and up the stairs to the door. Remy pushed the button and waited for a few seconds. He pushed it again. And again. And again. It rang loudly and Gambit could hear footsteps storming down to the door. It swung open.

"WHAT?" An angry voice snapped, "It's eleven at night, I'm trying to sleep, whatever it is I'm not buying it!"

Gambit shocked fiercely, he knew that voice, but the darkness of the night hid both of them. "Please Mon ami, I be needing help."

The other man raised a brow, also recognizing the voice.

"Gambit?" The man asked switching on a light.

Gambit looked at the other man, tall, blonde, blue-eyed, with a large coat.

"Angel?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Gambit was glad he was wearing his hat over his head and glasses; they were hiding his bruised face. "Please Mon ami, I just need a place t' stay tonight."

Warren looked at him sceptically, "Why aren't you with Magneto?"

"He is angry wit me," Remy shrugged.

"I don't blame him," Warren muttered.

"Please Ange', can I stay here tonight?" Remy begged.

"If you do me one little favour," Warren muttered.

"If you want Gambit to be your whore for the night, forget it!" Gambit snapped. Angel looked at Gambit in shock.

"I was going to say please don't steal anything," Warren muttered.

"Oh sorry," Remy whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Well come in, I guess it is Christmas Eve," Warren said, pulling Gambit in. Warren pulled his coat off and let his wings stretch. He was in long-sleeved light blue pyjamas. Gambit stared for a minute at the magnificent white wings before taking his own coat off. He placed his bo next to the coat and followed Warren up the stairs. "I'll show you to your room."

As soon as Gambit began to climb the stairs, his hurt leg gave way and he came crashing to the floor holding his thigh in pain. Warren turned around and ran down the stairs. He knelt down besides Gambit and placed his hand on Remy's thigh. No sooner he put it there, he moved it away. He gazed at his hand and gasped. It was covered with blood- Remy's. Warren reacted quickly and tore Gambit's pants so he could see the wound. It looked deep.

"Who did this to you?"

"None of your business," Gambit snapped. Angel ignored him and stood up. He then bent over and picked Remy up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you to the kitchen," Warren said walking to the food room, "First aid kit is in there, I'll need to stitch this up."

"You know how to?"

"Yes," Warren said placing Remy on the food table. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a first aid kit and a knife. He walked back and placed the kit next to Remy. Angel grabbed the sharp knife and led it towards Remy's leg, who flinched. Angel then cut Gambit's pants off and pulled the cloth off. He through the pants to the floor and examine the naked thigh.

"Hey those are my jeans you just tore!" Remy snapped, "What am I gonna wear?"

"Something of mine," Warren said grabbing as needle. He poked the needle into Remy's skin and began stitch the wound up. Gambit screamed each time the needle went in, however Warren ignored him. After he finished, Warren cut of the strings and cleaned the blood away. "Is that all you need done?"

"No," Gambit whimpered turning around slowly, revealing the other side of the wound. Warren said nothing, and stitched it up also. Once he finished he grabbed a bandaged and began to wrap it around Gambits leg.

"Alright," Warren said picking Remy up, "I'll take you to your room, find you a pair of pyjamas and then you can sleep."

"Thank you," Gambit sighed as Warren led him to the kitchen door. Warren walked up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't hurt the other mutant. He reached one of the spare rooms and opened the door. He walked in and laid Gambit on the couch next to the bed. The Cajun hissed in pain.

"You alright?"

"Oiu," Gambit muttered.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'll go get you Pyjamas," Angel smiled leaving the room, his wings flexing.

"Okay," Gambit yawned. He looked around. It was a large room, with a king size bed, that had maroon covers made of silk, a flat screen TV opposite of the bed. There were three doors, one which led outside. Gambit guessed one door led to a bathroom, and the next to a wardrobe. Angel then walked in.

"These should fit you," Angel said, handing them to Remy. Remy glared at Angel. "What?"

"They are bright green with orange polka dots!" Gambit snapped, "I ain't wearing them."

"They are the only P.J I have left; all the others are in the wash,"

"Why the hell do you have them?" Remy snapped, "They are yucky!"

"Yucky?" Angel asked, he shook his head and then answered Remy's question, "They were given to me by a friend."

"Your friend, he's stupid," Gambit snapped, Angel laughed and nodded, it was Iceman who gave them to him.

"You need help changing into them,"

"I ain't disabled!" Gambit snapped trying to pull what was left his torn jeans off. "Oww! Okay maybe I do."

"Stand up slowly," Angel said, Gambit stood up and leaned up against Angel who gently pulled Gambit's pants off. Remy lifted the injured leg up and Warren pulled one side of the jeans off. "Okay you better sit down while I pull the other off."

"Okay," Remy said, sitting once more. Angel pulled the jeans of completely and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed the pyjama and helped Remy wear it. Once Remy had the pants on, Warren grabbed the shirt and tossed it to the Cajun. He then went to fixing the bed. Warren turned towards Remy and gasped in horror. The entire back of the Cajun was covered in bruises, or at least all that Angel could see.

"What happened to you?" Warren asked walking over and softly touching a bruise. Remy involuntarily flinched.

"Nothing," Remy muttered, Warren walked in front of Gambit and swore softly, "Didn't know you could swear like dat."

"This is terrible," Warren muttered, gently touching another bruise on Remy's chest. His beautifully crafted six-pack abdomen was covered in bruises, "Gambit, how could anyone have done this?"

"Remy," Remy muttered.

"What?"

"My name," Gambit said, "It's Remy."

"Warren Worthington the Third," Angel said proudly. Remy stared at Warren and nodded.

"Remy Le Beau," Remy smiled wearing the shirt.

"You're French?"

"Oiu,"

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I just got into a little fight," Remy lied, "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright," Warren smiled, "Well, you better get some rest."

"Oiu," Remy said, letting Warren pick him up. Warren placed the Cajun on the bed, and then covered him with a thick, soft blanket. "Merci."

"That's fine," Warren smiled, "Sleep for however long you need, when you wake up though I'll have breakfast ready, or maybe lunch or dinner."

"It'll be supper," Gambit grinned.

"Hmm, I thought I slept in," Warren laughed.

"Nah, Remy is brilliant in bed,"

"You do know how bad that just sounded?" Warren snorted. "You're very good in bed."

"I meant sleeping," Gambit snorted, "Some one just has a sick mind."

"Hey don't make me send you back onto the streets," Warren joked, Remy shivered, he had a look on his face that said to Warren he believed him, "Um Remy, I am not gonna throw you back onto the street, I assure you."

"Really?" Remy asked looking up at Warren.

"Yes," Warren said, "Why would I accept you into my home, help you and then just throw you out? It makes no sense."

"Suppose,"

"Look, just go to sleep," Warren assured, "You won't find yourself outside on a bench, or in a mental institution or anything, just in here in that bed in my home."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Warren said, "Now go to sleep."

"Read me a bed time story first," Remy asked. Warren laughed but saw the look on Remy's face.

"You're serious?" Warren asked. Remy nodded. He sighed "I'll go and get a book."

Warren left the room; Remy leaned into the pillow and relaxed. He couldn't believe that Warren let him into his house let alone helped stitch up his wound. There had to be a catch he couldn't see. He yawned as Warren walked back in with a large book.

"Fairytales," Warren explained showing Remy the book cover. Three pigs, a wolf, a girl with a red cape, three bears, three goats, a girl with long hair, a beanstalk and a mermaid. "So what do you want me to read?"

"What does the book have?"

"Little Red Riding Hood, Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf, Goldilocks and the three bears, Jack and the Beanstalk, Little mermaid, The Goats Gruff, Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzul, Rumpsteltskin, think that's how you say it, and Peter Pan."

"What's Peter Pan?" Remy asked.

"You haven't heard of Peter Pan?" Warren asked raising a brow. Remy shook his head. "Alright I'll read it to you; it's my favourite story by far. He can fly like me."

"Shut up and read the story," Gambit sighed.

"Alright, calm down; keep your bright pants on,"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay," Warren laughed. He began to tell the Cajun the story. He sighed in annoyance when the Cajun fell asleep just as Peter Pan banished Tinker Bell for a week. He tucked the Cajun in properly and then left the room after saying a silent prayer for the Cajun. He walked into his room and lay on his large bed covering himself with the blankets. He yawned and fell asleep, at peace with himself for doing a good deed on Christmas Eve, or now Christmas Day.

909090909090909090

It was the middle of the day, Warren sat in his TV room watching the Simpsons, it was a Christmas special marathon. He sat with a bowl on his stomach filled with Burger Rings. He munched at them as Remy walked in. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Good afternoon," Warren said. Remy looked at Warren completely confused.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Remy asked.

"You're in my house, and I think you walked," Warren smiled, "Its okay, you're safe here, remember?"

"Think so," Remy muttered as a pain seared through his leg, then he remember Magneto, the wind chimes, and then finally Warren helping him and reading him Peter Pan. "Yeah I do."

"Okay good," Warren said patting the space besides him on the couch, Remy sat besides him, "Have some Burger Rings, I had them imported from Australia."

"Thanks," Gambit said taking a chip, he tasted it and liked it, "Yum, nicest chips I have ever had."

"Tell me about," Warren laughed, "When I went to Australia, I think I was fifteen, I brought a packet and have been in love with them since."

"Don't blame ya, they are nice," Gambit smiled. He leaned into the couch and began to watch. "Love this show."

"Me to," Warren smiled, "Remy do you want anything to eat."

"I'm eating,"

"I mean real food, perhaps pizza?" Warren asked, "I can order now."

"Yeah okay,"

"Want any particular flavour?"

"Cheese or the meaty one,"

"I'll get both," Warren said, "They are both nice."

"Uh huh," Remy agreed, shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah,"

"There is a blanket behind you on the floor," Warren said leaving the room to get to the phone.

"Okay," Remy leant over the couch and grabbed a light blue blanket that was made out of pure wool. He wrapped himself in it and realised he was still in the green and orange pyjamas. Even though the colours throw him of he had to admit the material of the pyjama was nice and soft. He snuggled into the corner of the couch and yawned, just as Warren walked in once more.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Warren suggested.

"Non, I gotta go," Remy said, "I eat and I leave, don't wanna impose on you."

"It's Christmas day, you're not imposing, trust me," Warren smiled, "I want you to stay, I need the company."

"Not much company," Remy muttered, "More of a hassle."

"You're not," Warren smiled, sitting besides the Cajun. "Trust me I know what 'not company' and a 'hassle' are. They are not you."

"Merci,"

"No problem," Warren muttered, shaking slightly.

"So I ain't the only person cold," Remy grinned. He handed Warren half of the blue blanket, "Care to share?"

"Thank you," Warren said covering himself with his half. The two sat silent leaning against both the couch and each other while watching the Simpsons. "Love this show."

"Who doesn't?"

"Apparently Scott Summers,"

"Who?"

"Cyclops,"

"You're kidding, who doesn't like this. It's funny as anything."

"Tell me about it," Warren grinned, the pair sat silently watching the TV, laughing every now and then, until finally the pizza came along. Warren went and paid as Remy slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"We're having pizza for breakfast," Remy commented.

"It's two in the arvo,"

"Okay, for lunch then," Remy laughed. "And some how Remy thought he'd be having ice-cream or tea for supper."

Warren laughed and took another bite of his cheese pizza.

"You know," Gambit started, "This has been the best Christmas I can remember."

"Haven't had many good Christmas's have you?" Warren asked, "Not that I can say I have had any good ones either."

"What do you mean? You're rich?" Remy wondered, "You can have the best Christmas."

"Trust me, money isn't anything," Warren sighed, "I'd give anything just to be a middle class person, with the right amount of money, you know, not to much, and not to little, just enough, you know, to pay the bills, buy food and clothes, and sometimes leisure myself."

"But you can by anything, you make it sound like you're bored," Remy answered.

"Well truthfully I am, I mean who wants to play Play Station 2 with themselves?" Warren laughed coldly. "My Christmas was spent each year at a boarding school."

"That's gotta suck," Remy muttered.

"Suppose, but it probably isn't as bad as your Christmas stories," Warren sighed.

"No they ain't, I just spent them on the streets," Remy said.

"Remy, that is worse, at least I was inside with my friends at the boarding school, you were out in the cold," Warren gasped.

"I was fine, I lived didn't I?"

"Yes but it wasn't something you should have lived through," Warren snapped, "That's terrible, you deserve better."

"Maybe-"

"Not maybe," Warren snapped, "Yes!"

"Okay, some one needs to calm down," Remy laughed softly.

"Sorry," Warren said quietly. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"My New Year resolution," Warren grinned, Remy raised a brow, "I'll adopt some children off the streets!"

"What's a New Years resolution?" Remy asked. Warren stared at Remy and then shook his head, remembering the Cajun wasn't too experience in Christmas.

"Its like a small bet you make with yourself," Angel said, "Myself and the X-men have all made one."

"Oh okay," Remy said, though he still sounded confused.

"Okay for example, Wolverine's resolution is to not smoke for a year," Warren laughed, "I don't think he will last for 365 minutes let alone 365 days!"

Remy laughed, "I don't blame him."

"You smoke too?"

"Yup,"

"Terrible habit," Warren said shaking his head, "And it stinks."

Remy laughed, "Maybe I should do one of those resolution thingies too?"

"Please do,"

"Yeap, my resolution is to smoke twice as much when I'm around you,"

"Yuck,"

"Only kidding, maybe I might stop too," Remy said, "I mean what do I have to lose, just buy a lot of nicotine chewy gum."

"Nothing at all," Warren smiled.

"So do you know what is everyone else doing for Christmas?"

"Yes, actually I'm going to the X-men mansion tonight for a small party and dinner," Warren answered, Remy's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remy lied.

"Do you want to come?" Warren asked, Remy's face rose, but then it fell again, "Now what's wrong?"

"The X-men won't want me there,"

"Please, I'll just tell Charles," Warren laughed, "Only need his permission."

"He will probably say no too," Remy sighed.

"Charles Xavier say no?" Warren said bursting into laughter, "Please, its Christmas, of course he will let you come."

"Don't think so,"

"Okay then _Gambit_," Warren said emphasizing the name, "Lets make a little bet."

"You wanna make a bet with Gambit?" Remy laughed, "You are insane!"

"Maybe," Warren laughed, "But that is beside the point, I'll call Charles now and ask him alright, and then if he says that you can come, you give me ten dollars."

"What if he says no?"

"Then I give you a hundred dollars,"

"Wait, why do I give you only ten?"

"Why because I'm richer, and I don't need more money," Warren laughed, "You, on the other hand."

"Oh stop rubbing it in!" Remy laughed. Warren picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello,"

"What?"

"Oh hello Roberto," Warren spoke, "Can you get me Professor X."

"Give me a minute," Sunspot said, "Who is this?"

"It's me Warren Worthington," Warren said.

"Who?"

"Angel,"

"Who?"

"Tall blonde guy, blue eyes, wings," Warren said, rolling his eyes, Remy laughed.

"Who?" Roberto asked, "Look, just let me get Sam."

"No just get me-" Warren sighed.

"Hello?" A new voice said.

"Sam, get me Professor X," Warren sighed.

"Who's speaking please?"

"Warren"

"Angel?"

"Yes!"

"I'll go get him," Sam said.

"Finally," Warren sighed, Gambit burst out laughing. "Shut up!"

"What's that Warren?" Charles asked.

"Not you!" Warren said hitting Remy.

"So what troubles you?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if I could bring a guest tonight?"

"Who will it be?"

"Remy Lebeau," Warren said, "Or Gambit?"

"Yes I don't see why not," Charles said cheerfully, "I'll see you both tonight then?"

"Yes," Warren smiled, "I'll see you there."

"Good bye then."

"Bye," Warren hung up and turned to Gambit, "You owe me ten bucks."

"Bite me," Gambit said running off laughing.

"Hey!" Warren said running after him. Gambit hopped up the stairs nursing his wounded leg as Warren stormed up them. He carefully tackled the Cajun, then grabbed his right hand and brought it to his mouth. Then he bit the Cajun.

"Sacre Bleu!" Remy cried pushing Warren of him. Warren burst into laughter and almost fell down the stares. Remy glared at him before also bursting out into laughter. After finally calming down, the two stared at each other for a minute. Warren slowly leaned over towards Remy closing his eyes, when Remy turned away and began to speak.

"I don't have anything to wear," Remy said looking at the bright pyjama, "You tore my jeans and I am not going in this."

"I've- I've got clothes," Warren said his voice faltering slightly.

"Good," Remy said, standing up and walking up the stairs. Warren looked down into the TV room and sighed as Remy's door closed. He stood up and walked down the stairs and towards TV.

9090909090909090909090

Remy sat up in his room, watching the flat screen. He sighed, why did Warren lean in like that? Warren had a perfect life. Or so Remy thought. Yeah it had some downsides, but it was still better then his own life, living of the streets, selling himself for cash, pick pocketing, being apart of the best thieving group in New Orleans, having a father that only cared about his powers, and finally joining the Acolytes which Magneto only used him for his powers and skills. Remy didn't belong anywhere and he wasn't about to drag Warren into it.

He sighed; Warren was like a real angel. If he wasn't a mutant he probably would be one. He took Remy in the night before, and healed him. The two had history, seeing a Gambit stole something from Angel and had knocked him out with a few cards. But then again Remy was under Mesmero's control. He felt a strange feeling inside himself; he had never felt it before. It was making his stomach churn in a somewhat delightful way. Maybe it was love, but he doubted it. Neither gambit nor Remy LeBeau ever fell in love, only in lust.

9090909090909090909090

Warren yawned and turned the TV off. It was playing the Grinch, and he was sick of that movie. He stood up and headed to his room. As he walked past Remy's door he hesitated and then knocked on the wood.

"Yeah?" came the answer. Warren opened the door and entered. Remy was lying on the bed watching the TV. The Cajun looked up. "What's up?"

"The party is in an hour," Warren pointed out, "You need some clothes."

"I do too," Remy muttered, looking again at the PJ's he was still wearing. He sat up.

"You can come and choose," Warren smiled.

"Remy thinks he will," Remy laughed, "Don't want you picking me out another orange and green suit."

Warren laughed weakly.

"You okay?" Remy asked standing up, Warren nodded. "Look about before, its not you, it's me."

"It was my fault," Warren muttered. Remy shook his head.

"No," Remy intervened, "trust me it ain't your fault, I just ain't ready for a loving relationship, don't want to hurt you. Remy don't know what love is, just lust."

"Oh," Warren sighed, he looked away, "at least you are being honest."

"Big surprise there," Remy sighed, "What do ya say we go and get me some clothes, I wanna be the bell of the ball!"

"It isn't a ball," Warren laughed as Remy mocked a girl twirling her dress around. Perhaps Remy was right, maybe the Cajun was in lust. He still acted like a child, perhaps the Cajun needed time. "Well we better get to my room and find you something."

Remy nodded and the two left his room.

909090909090090909

"So what do you want to wear?"

"Something casual and warm," Remy said, sitting on Warren's large bed, "jeans, warm shirt and jacket."

"Let me see," Warren muttered throwing clothes out of his closet, "Any particular colour."

"Black or red," Remy said dodging a pair of shoes, "Watch it will you?"

"Sorry," Warren said, he threw Remy dirty blue jeans, "How are they?"

"Nice," Remy said, laying the jeans across his legs. Warren threw a dark red, long sleeved shirt at Remy. It was made of wool and had BATMAN written on it in black.

"Batman?" Remy asked. "You like Batman?"

"Whoops, wrong shirt," Warren said snatching the shirt of Remy, he handed Remy another shirt which was exactly the same shirt with out BATMAN written on it. "Not a word!"

"Of course not," Remy said in mock horror, he laughed and then began to sing, "Warren likes Batman! Warren likes Batman! Warren likes Batman! Warren likes Batman! Warren likes Batman!"

"Oh yeah!" Warren grinned, "You like, um you like, hey who do you like?"

"Not telling you!"

"Hey I told you I liked Batman!"

"No you didn't you showed me!"

"So, you gotta tell me anyway!"

"Fine," Remy muttered, "Are we talking Justice League?"

"Yeap,"

"The Flash then," Remy said.

"That egotistical little speed demon!" Warren snapped, "He is so annoying! Well not as annoying as our own speed demon, at least The Flash knows his priorities."

"Are you talking about Pietro?"

"Quicksilver?" Warren asked, Remy nodded, "Yes."

"Leave him alone," Remy muttered, "You have no idea what he has been though, he or any of his friends."

"I guess not," Warren muttered, "Don't really know the others to well, so I shouldn't really judge them. But we're on opposite sides of a war."

"Suppose, but neither one of them were given a chance to join the X-men," Gambit sighed, "I spoke to them last time I saw them, Toad was scared off, Blob fought off, Lance was ignored just to help some other mutant, think it was that Kitty girl, and they caused Pietro to go to jail, I mean I thought they helped mutants, not scared them away."

"Perhaps the X-men had a reason," Warren tried, Remy shrugged, "Neither one of us know, but I just got an idea."

"What?"

"My resolution, perhaps I can get the boys to live with me," Warren suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Remy mumbled, "but I don't think they'd wanna live with you."

"I'm not so sure about that Remy," Warren smirked, "I can offer them everything, food, money, games, education, and all for no catch unlike what Magneto has them for."

"Magneto," Remy mumbled to himself.

"Remy?" Warren said. He was ignored. "Remy?"

"Huh?"

"Magneto what?"

"Never mind," Remy sighed.

"Remy, was he the one that hurt you last night?" Warren asked sitting besides Remy.

"Yeah," Remy muttered. He didn't want to lie to Warren. Not after what he done for him, and was still doing.

"Bastard," Warren cursed, "Why do you stay with him?"

"Where can I go?" Remy sighed.

"The Xavier institute," Warren snapped.

"Like they'd want me there," Remy laughed weakly.

"Who cares about that, if professor says yes then your fine," Warren said, "And if you don't want to stay there, you can stay here."

"Really?" Remy asked.

"I don't see why not," Warren laughed, "Besides it would give the Brotherhood a reason to stay."

"That's a good idea," Remy said, "I think they will say yes, I know Lance doesn't like being used by Mystique or Magneto, and I think the other boys and Wanda feel the same."

"I think I will go tomorrow to talk to them," Warren smiled, "You can come with me."

"You have enough space?" Remy wondered.

"Yes, seven rooms, other then yours and mine," Warren answered.

"That's a lot of rooms,"

"Mmmhmmmm," Warren said. "So which coat do you want?"

Warren held up two coats, a beige one and a black one.

"The Black one," Remy answered. "What you wearing?"

"Black jeans, light brown jumper and a coat," Warren answered, "The beige one."

"Wait, you don't want the black one do you?"

"Nah, I like my beige coat," Warren laughed.

"Oh good," Remy sighed.

"Let's get dressed and then go," Warren smiled.

9090909090909090909090

"Will you calm down?" Warren snapped, he was pushing a trolley filled with presents.

"Sorry," Remy muttered, he breathed in deeply.

"Relax Remy," Warren said, the two walked up to the Xavier institute. "If they try to hurt to, I'll kill them, besides I have something they don't."

"What?"

"Lawyers," Warren said pressing the door bell. Remy rolled his eyes and sniggered as the door opened. Jamie Maddox stood behind it.

"Hi Warren!" The boy grinned.

"Hello Jamie," Warren smiled, he walked inside pushing the trolley in with him, as Remy shuffled in behind him. "This is Remy LeBeau."

"Bonjour," Remy smiled at the boy.

"Hi!" Jamie said cheerfully, "Merry Christmas."

"I have a gift here for you," Warren said. He grabbed a wrapped present and handed it to Jamie. Jamie grinned and tore it open.

"COOOLLL!" The boy screamed before running off, "Hey Roberto! Sam! Warren is here and he got me an Ipod!"

"Weird kid," Gambit muttered. Warren nodded, as Sunspot and Cannonball walked in.

"Merry Christmas," Sam smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine thank you," Warren smiled, the boy had a lot of manners, he couldn't say much about Roberto though, "Hey Roberto."

"Hey you're the guy who called!" Roberto grinned, "Oh yeah, you ruin our game of baseball a while ago."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ignore him."

"Hey," Roberto said hitting Sam across the head. Sam pushed Roberto away.

"You must be Gambit?" Sam asked. Remy nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"The professor told us," Sam said, "he said not to attack you."

"Oh cool," Remy laughed, "That's good, cause I forgot my playing cards at home."

"What, you gonna paper cut us to death?" Roberto laughed. Remy pulled out a pencil that was hanging above Sam's ear and lit it, he then handed it to Roberto. Roberto looked at the pencil before it exploded with a small BANG! All that was left in Roberto hand was the bottom of the pencil, and the rubber. "Okay then."

"Hey that was my pencil!" Sam cried. "I needed that!"

"I'll get you a new one," Warren smiled handing Roberto a hanky. "Clean your face."

"Shut up," Roberto snapped snatching the cloth, "Where's my present?"

"I don't think I'll give it to you," Warren laughed, "You forgot who I was!"

"I was only playing with you!" Roberto said innocently.

"Sure you were," Warren laughed handing both boys a present. Roberto tore it open and grinned as Sam slowly opened it trying not to ruin the wrapping.

"Cool an Ipod!" Roberto grinned, "Thanks!"

"That's alright," Warren said, Sam still struggled with his present.

"Oh hurry up will you!" Roberto snapped, "Its only paper!"

"Shut up Rob," Sam snapped, "Warren probably took ages wrapping this up."

"Actually I had people wrap them for me," Warren pointed out.

"Well they took ages then!" Sam grinned, finally pulling out another Ipod. "Thanks Warren."

"That's fine," Warren smiled.

"Did you get us all Ipod?" Roberto asked. Warren nodded. "Why?"

"You have any idea how hard it is to buy for so many people," Warren answered, "Besides, everyone wants an Ipod."

"Suppose," Roberto answered, "I only got presents for Sam, Jamie, and Kurt. I forgot to get Ray and Bobby's pressies but they all went home for the holidays."

"I got to leave their presents in their room then," Warren said, "So who is here?"

"Professor, Hank, Logan, Storm, Rogue, Scott, Amara, Kurt," Roberto said, "And that X-23 chick is coming too."

"Who?"

"Logan's clone," Roberto said, "The girls a crazy psycho like Logan!"

"Is that so?" Logan asked. Warren turned and faced the Wolverine. "Hey Angel."

"Hello," Warren smiled throwing a present at Logan. Logan stared at Angel.

"What's this?"

"Open it," Warren said, "It isn't an Ipod."

"Good," Logan said tearing the present opened. He pulled out seven large thick cigars and laughed.

"One for each day before New Years," Warren laughed. Logan shook his head and then lit one. He began to smoke it until Storm walked in.

"Logan! Why are you smoking inside?" She snapped. "Out!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Logan snapped walking to the door. "Blasted woman."

"They fight like a married couple," Remy muttered to Warren.

"I heard that Gambit!" Logan snapped, Warren laughed as the door slammed.

"Enhance hearing," Warren explained. Remy swallowed.

"That guy is scary," Gambit muttered.

"He probably also heard that," Warren laughed.

"You must be Remy?" Storm asked smiling at the Cajun. Remy nodded.

"Yes, cherie, you must be?"

"Ororo Munroe," Storm said, Gambit took her hand and kissed it. "Hmmm, a gentleman."

"Are you sure you work with Magneto?" Rogue asked walking in; Scott followed her glaring at Gambit.

"Bonjour," Remy said, ignoring the question.

"Warren, you-me-kitchen, now thanks," Scott said walking off. Warren turned to Remy and sighed, Remy saluted him with his index and middle fingers to his temple. Warren then followed Scott to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"What are you doing with him!" Scott snapped. "You do realise he is the enemy!"

"Yes, but I don't give a damn," Warren said coolly, "He needed a place to stay, I had a place, and besides its Christmas."

"How do you know he isn't undercover for Magneto?" Cyclops snapped.

"He isn't,"

"How do you know?" Cyclops growled.

"It isn't any of your bloody business why," Warren snapped, "It's between me and him!"

"Fine, but if he hurts you-"

"He won't"

"He better not!" Scott snapped. The door swung open, and Charles rolled in.

"Scott, I thought we spoke about this," Charles sighed, "Gambit is Warren's guest, please treat the man like one."

"Sorry professor its just he is-"

"I know, the enemy," Charles said, "And you don't trust him, but Warren does, and that should be enough for us."

"I suppose,"

9090090909090090909

Warren sat besides Remy at the dinner table, who sat besides Storm and Wolverine. Gambit and Storm seemed to be getting along extremely well. Warren smiled as Jamie threw a pea at Sam's ear. It stuck.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. "How am I meant to get that out?"

"Use a fork," Roberto grinned. The boys all laughed. Charles used his powers to pull it out.

"Boys please, its Christmas," Charles sighed, "Behave please we have a guest!"

"Yeah Sam behave," Roberto laughed. Sam stuck his tongue out.

"So what do you do other then work for Magneto?" Storm asked Gambit.

"Play Robin Hood," Gambit grinned.

"Seriously,"

"I was serious I steal from the rich and give to the poor," Gambit said.

"Should I be worried?" Warren asked. Storm laughed softly.

"Yeah, definitely," Gambit snorted. "I'll steal your ugly pyjamas, but I don't think anyone will want them."

"Leave my ugly pyjamas alone," Warren laughed.

"What pyjamas?" Rogue asked.

"Ugly green ones with orange polka dots," Remy answered. The group laughed hard.

"Why the hell did you buy those?" Roberto asked, "Were they Versace or something?"

"No, a friend got them for me," Warren said rolling his eyes.

"So you're a thief," Logan asked as the doorbell rang, "You better not steal anything."

"Off duty," Gambit joked. Logan stood up and left the room.

"X-23 must be here," Storm said.

"You really need to give her a real name," Warren said.

"What for," Roberto said, "Just call her Exy."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you," X-23 said walking into the room, Logan followed her.

"Get yourself a proper name then!" Roberto snapped.

"What's wrong with X-23?" The girl asked.

"Oh I don't know, just it's a letter and two numbers!" Roberto laughed as X-23 sat down next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" She said to Gambit.

"Remy Lebeau," Gambit answered. She eyed him sceptically and then began to eat. Remy raised a brow and continued to eat.

"Warren, got a New Years resolution yet?" Rogue asked.

"Yes actually," Warren said, "I will take the Brotherhood under my wings."

Everyone went silent.

"You're kidding right," Sam asked. Warren shook his head.

"I think that is a good idea," Charles said, "Those boys need some guidance, other then Magneto or Mystique."

"And that's what I will offer them," Warren said, "Place to stay, food, education, money, whatever they need, without a catch."

"They should accept," Charles said.

"Time will tell,"

909090909909000909090

Remy sat in the TV room waiting for Warren to return. After the party, Warren dropped Remy home and went to the Brotherhood's home to ask them. The party went well, many of the people grew to like him and he managed to swipe cell phone numbers from some people. People like Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Sunspot and Cannonball. He grabbed his phone and noticed three messages.

_Remy, were r u… mags is pissed wit u…want 2 kill ya… don't cum bak…plz…Ill cum find u…message me bak. John_

Gambit reread the message a few times before he understood it. He hated getting messages of Pyro he never understood them. Not that his speech was better…

_Gambit…damnit… said message me… left the lair…Mags threaten me n steely but steely kicked his ass unconscious, n den he beat Sabs…me and Steely r lookin for ya…message me back please!_

Gambit again reread the message, before continuing.

_Gambit u stupid fuck message me back…or r u fuckin dead damnit…. This ain't funny…Steely is worried bout ya…plz message me…plz…_

Gambit laughed and began to write to back to Pyro.

_John, I'm still alive… everything is fine…you worry for nothing… I'm staying at a friends…I'll ask him if you and steely can stay…I'll message you back if he says yes…he is a mutant like us…and you know him you made fun of him.. Bye Remy_

Remy sent the message and minutes later it beep again.

_Its about freakin time u stupid yobbo….john_

"What a waste," Remy laughed.

"Waste of what?" Warren asked walking into the room.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in," Gambit smiled.

"Hey, so what was a waste?"

"Pyro messaged me, read what he sent me, the first three were before I messaged him and the last after I messaged him," Remy said handing Warren his phone. Warren read them and then looked at Remy.

"He seems to care for you,"

"Yeah, I'm like an older brother to him," Remy answered.

"So what was the waste?"

"The last message,"

"Oh,"

"Um, actually if I stay here can John and Piotr come and stay too?" Remy asked.

"I don't see why not," Warren smiled sitting besides the Cajun. Gambit hugged him.

"You're the best!"

"Alright, alright," Warren laughed, "No body likes a kiss-ass."

"I'll kiss your ass any day," Remy said, his hand flew to his mouth, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, nice suggestion though," Warren commented still holding Remy in his arms since they hugged.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Gambit asked, grabbing Angel by his chin, gently. Slowly he moved in and kissed Angel passionately. His tongue slide into Warren's mouth and began to explore. They broke up panting for breathe, "So what happened with the Brotherhood?"

"Well they said they'd think about it, after I bribed them with thousand dollars," Warren said, Gambit stared at him. "Don't worry, I only did that so they wouldn't kill me."

"So do you think they will come?"

"I've asked them to answer me on New Years Eve," Warren said, "So we just wait."

"I know something we can do while we wait," Remy said seductively, he stood up and pulled Warren up with him.

"And what's that?" Warren asked.

"I'll show you," Remy answered, the two walked up the stairs. "Ever been with another man?"

"No, I thought you weren't ready,"

"I am now," Remy said, stopping half way up the stairs, he held Warren's hands in his own, "I've got a really strange feeling about you, and it ain't lust or the love I have for John or Piotr, it's something more, I think I love you."

Warren was taken aback. He looked stunned into Remy's eyes. Remy swallowed and got ready to be thrown out of the house. He closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly he felt warm, wet lips against his own. He opened his mouth and allowed Warren's tongue to slide in and play inside his mouth. After what seemed to be a year Warren released Remy and smiled.

"I love you too," Warren smiled softly. He then bent over slightly and picked Remy from under his knees and back. He walked up the stairs cradling his new found love. Remy grinned and pecked Warren a kiss.

**909090909090909090909090**

The END!

_Afro: There may be a sequel, which will be more then a long one shot. Obviously the brohood, Pyro and Colli move in. _

**Afro: Now hurry the fuck up and review my damn story or else!**

_Afro: Will you shut up! You only have to review if you want too…_

**Afro: You're scaring everyone away, stupid!**

_Afro: Oh I'm scaring everyone away…._

**Afro: Yeah….**

Peace and Chicken grease!

**Afro **_Afro _

Now review

**Afro: Or else**

_Afro sighs_


End file.
